Road to Ninja with Shinachiku:
by Angie182
Summary: As Shinachiku was going home late at night from his long mission he could feel someone was watching him but who! As he approach the park he saw this man with a mask on & the mask man attack him first, then as he saw that the attack was going straight towards him he dogged it in a flash. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Road to Ninja with Shinachiku:_

 _Main Character: Uzumaki Shinachiku_

 _From Fandom of Naruto: Naruto & Sakura's first born child_

 _Movie: Naruto Road to Ninja_

 _Summary: As Shinachiku was going home late at night from his long mission he could feel someone was watching him but who?! As he approach the park he saw this man with a mask on & the mask man attack him first, then as he saw that the attack was going straight towards him he dogged it in a flash. Read to find out!_

 _Previous in Road to Ninja with Shinachiku-_

 _The mask man attack first with his Gunbai but just then Shina-San dogged his attack in flash with his kunai, what do you want with our Village? He yelled the man with the mask eye the boy closely then thought, Could it be, he looks exactly like that blonde guy he was lost in thought when the boy attack him from behind with he's kunai and left a mark on his mask he then look at the boy to speak, you're a fool boy don't get in my way the guy in the mask said, Shina-San look determine to fight the guy with the mask. Hm I see then I'll fight with everything I got! He yelled, ask he was about to attack the mask guy said, this is all part of my plan he put a mark seal on Shinachiku on his arm and throw a red circle into the air he soon vanished leaving Shina-San all alone., What did you do! And a big flash of white light appeared and Shinachiku cover his eyes for a second when he open them he was in the same park but something was a bit different from this village. He then decide to go to his home which was close by the park as he flash step to go faster to his home of course he won't be expecting nobody because he doesn't have a family and shina-san knows how painful and lonely it gets when you grow up all alone without parents saying it's pass your bed time of showing some affection he never knew that side at less what couldn't be if he had parents he felt sad but at the same time feels great because he manage to put everything behind him and his becoming an awesome ninja in his village. As Shina-San arrivers at his home he sees the lights are on he then look's inside and said hello is anyone here? He said Then Suddenly he saw a beautiful woman with pink hair, it reminded him of the pink cheery blooms trees and then he saw a man with yellow short hair dress as hokage his mouth was wide open he thought it was pretty awesome having the hokage in his home but he wonder why these two adults are here and in his home if it was his home he was still confuse what was going on around this village. Then Naruto look at the boy standing there with his mouth still open and said would you close your mouth son you know that's bad manners he said the boy was in complete shock he could it move for some reason, Naruto what did you do? Sakura yelled, she then came quickly to her son and check his forehead if he was feeling alright. Now Shina-San tell your mother wasn't bothering you? She gave him a worried look, he thought to himself This man and woman are my parents, well I could see why but I never even meet my parents for all I know they could be died. He then look at her and Naruto and with tears in he's eyes he took the hands of sakura and push them away and said you can't be my real parents there is no way that could be, he scream at both sakura and Naruto running out of the house with still tears running down his face. Sakura was bit shaken of what her son said to her and her husband then Naruto pulled her close to his chest and said don't worried Sakura-Chan I'll get our son back I promise he said, pleased Naruto bring back our Shina-San._

 _To Be Continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Ninja with Shinachiku:

Main Character: Uzumaki Shinachiku

From Fandom of Naruto: Naruto & Sakura's first born child

Movie: Naruto Road to Ninja

Previous in Road to Ninja with Shinachiku Chapter 2

Shinachiku was confused so he push Sakura away from him, and left with tears flowing down his face. And Naruto when to his beloved wife and said, don't worried Sakura-Chan I'll bring out son back.

As Shinachiku flash step towards the training grounds to train and clear his mind of what he witness before his eyes that his parents were in front of him calling him son it was so strange to him but yet, he felt happy to finally see what his parents look like but at the same time he knew he didn't belong in this dream it was too good to be true. He then finally reached the training grounds he look around to see if no one was after him so he could train at peace he began training with he's kunai and Shurikens throwing them into different arrow targets he got 6 in the middle of the target which meant bolts eyes also he was also practicing he's charka he was prepared to become a great Ninja Medic of his village he already knew the basic of healing he wanted to learn this Ninjutsu Called Chakra Transfer Technique allows the user to transfer some of their chakra to another person. As he practice The Ninjutsu he's father was looking at him with pride he said to himself you're going to become a great ninja Shinachiku he whispered and smile. As he try to do the Ninjutsu he failed a couple times he was mad at this point so he try another Taijutsu Called Earth Splitting, causing the ground to crumble and the opponent to fly up in the air he then he jumps reach his opponent and punches them with he's strong fits sending him on the around all beat up, As he practice one more time that Taijutsu and he pushes the training ground again with so much fits strength he was proud that he got that strong he's be practicing this Taijutsu with he's Sensei for years. Now he began to thrown his kunai again to the targets he didn't missed any of them targets he was like a flash when it came to kunai, he was about to thrown a other kunai but a hand stop him he look up to see his father Naruto besides him saying, That's enough training Shina-San your mother is worried about you pleased come with me his father said, I.. I have something do first before I go home with you the young teen said, Naruto look at him with curious eyes and said so what is it Shinachiku? The young teen turn around and said it's something that you wouldn't understand father as he said , these words to his father Naruto the young teen used his flash step to go to the hokage mountain to clear his mind again . Naruto decide it was best to let his son think a bit because his behavior was kind off that's what he thought so he gave him some space , Shinachiku arrived at the hokage mountain and took a sit on 4 hogake's head he thought about the strange man in the mask and remember what he said, this is all part of my plan and that's when the white flash happened before he's eyes and now I'm here he figured he didn't belong here this village was called the Leaf and he's parents where here as well he said out loud this must be a illusions or a different world this guy created this world for a very good reason I need to find him no matter what so I could return to my home and to Sensei the young teen said out loud, as he began to leaven he said under he's breath I wish I could stay here with my family but I can't I don't belong here. Naruto was on his way to the hokage mountain to see if he's son was still there as he flash step he saw he's son leaving and called him Shina-San he yelled, then Shinachiku turn around to see his father and gave him a warmth smile and said lets go home the teen boy said, I guess you had a lot to think about up there son Naruto said, shina look at his father and said yeah I did so don't worried so much old man! his father put a hand on his shoulders and said well it's a bit late now so we should go before you're mother kills me he laughs nervously, Alright father lets go home shina-san said and with both Naruto and his son return home.

As Shinachiku and Naruto return home, Sakura was not in a good mood she was angry at her idiot husband for bringing her Shina-San too late for dinner but in a way she's happy that the people she loved where back at home with her and she was glad nothing happened to her son and well Naruto but he is the hokage so he could take good care of himself but she still worried for her husband safety. Hmm she gave a glare to Naruto and said you idiot do you know what time is it? she yelled his wife was angry to point that she might let her inner Sakura come out that's what Naruto was afraid of then Naruto said pleased Sakura-Chan I was trying to find Shina-San all over the village and that's why it took me so long pleased believe me he said looking her in the eyes she then rolled her eyes she said Why Should believe you? She used in angry tone. Shinachiku was watching his parents argument and said pleased mom and dad stop fighting he hug them both and both Naruto and Sakura hug back the teen boy, he then said to his mom the reason why his father was late and Sakura smile at her son and said Shina-San be more careful next time if something bad were too happened to you I don't know what I would do if I lost you said Sakura she hug her son tightly the teen boy couldn't breath and he try to speak hmm then Naruto look at his son with the expression he had on his face , Naruto then approached his wife slowing and grab her by the waits pulling her into a hug and smile at his son and said Go to bed Shina-San the teen boy did as he was told and when in his room and close his door behind him and he put he's back again the wall and thought to himself, I have to investigate I need more information when it comes to the guy in the mask shinachiku thought. Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were in there enteral hug and Sakura look into her husband blue eyes and said Naruto why did you took me away from our son earlier. She question and he meet her glade and said eh Sakura-Chan you were hugging him too tight and the boy look at me for help so I help him he laugh he said and Sakura gave a warm smile to her husband and she took Naruto by the hand and said well it time for you sleep cause you have a lot of work from your hokage duties you should get some rest she said sweetly and Naruto pulled her towards him and kiss her on her forehead and said you need to come to bed with me otherwise I won't be able to sleep my Sakura-Chan she hear does words come out of his mouth and she lean forward and kiss him on his neck, Naruto smirk at her and said so that's what you want huh, she then turn her back to her husband not tonight dear I have some paperwork to do she said then Naruto said well there is always next time Sweetheart he gave her wink and close their bedroom door she then made her way to the desk to work on her paperwork and you could tell she was tired but she also blushed when Naruto wink at her it reminded her when their teens she thought for a moment and laugh quietly too herself does where the good old days.

Moring as finally arrived and Sakura never finished her paperwork from work she fall asleep on the desk along with her paperwork uhh she yaw, she woke up from her sleep she when over to her coffee table to find a note from Naruto it read, Hey my sakura-chan I have a very important meeting to attendant to so don't wait for me. P.s. I took Shina-san with me! as she read the note from Naruto she wonder what was this important meeting all about and why he took Shinachiku along with him she then decide to go to the hokage tower to find out what exactly this meeting was all about.

To Be Continue!


End file.
